The Virtualyas School of Talents
by DigitalPersonaOnline
Summary: When Matt enters the famed Virtualyas Academy, he finds that things are not as they seem. With old friends, new rivals, eccentric teachers and crazy classmates, will he find solace in his memory of Lance, or will a new person steal his heart?AUcrossover.


The Virtualyas School of Talents

Chapter 1: New Introductions

A/N: This would be my first highschool AU story as well as crossover fic. I'm using the Malaysian secondary school version (form 1, 2, 3- lower forms, form 4, 5, lower and upper 6- upper forms). Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>A wall of translucent glass and metal beams loomed in front of Matt as he walked up to the revolving door marking the entrance to Virtualyas Academy. It was the most disagreeable building he had ever laid eyes on: tall, impressively modernistic, and reeking of the kind of new technology he will never get used to. Matt considered it for a moment in the bright rays of the afternoon sun, then drew in a shaky breath and mentally prepared himself to face his new school. Or rather, he corrected himself, his new home.<p>

* * *

><p>"So... I see that you've attended some rather... interesting schools before reaching Virtualyas, as well as some outside-curricular classes," A man with slightly long brown hair, neatly tied up in a ponytail, said, smiling at Matt from behind his large and rather anicient-looking wooden desk.<p>

"Yes, Mr..." Matt desperately wracked his brain and tried to remember the headmaster's name. "Wang Yao, but just call me Mr. Yao," The man said gently, shuffling and straightening out the pile of papers on his desk. Matt shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

* * *

><p>Yao did not look particularly stern- nowhere near as imposing as the new student had assumed. Soft-natured and gentle-looking with a touch of feminism, Wang Yao had the look of a young woman rather than his real age and gender of a 40-year old man. Even so, Matt did not feel comfortable in his presence.<p>

"Yes, Mr. Yao. As you probably know, I'm an orphan from the Cemerlang Orphanage and have been passed around from family to family for quite a bit, so I've been to several different schools."

Yao waited for Matt to elaborate, but he said nothing more. Matt looked rather quiet and withdrawn for someone with a good sports and co-curricular record in his previous schools. Probably the fact that he doesn't have a permanent family, thought Yao, who was unfortunate to have been an orphan himself. He also recognized that Matt, an athletic boy but not quite scholarly, must have been a disappointment to the modern society, which prefers intellect and diplomacy over strength and skill.

"I hope that you will enjoy everything Virtualyas has to offer to your experienced tastes, then." At first, Matt was unsure how to take this statement: was Mr. Yao mocking him? But upon looking up, he saw the man's face brighten into a warm, teasing smile. And he couldn't help but grin back.

It was good to know that Mr. Yao was a reasonable, nice man. It helped relieve a few of Matt's misgivings about the school, but it won't clear all of them yet. His greatest worry lay ahead: meeting the other students.

* * *

><p>Most people would never have guessed that making friends would be difficult for Matt, for although he could be indifferent and rather withdrawn, his great co-curricular record became quite the talk amongst his adoptive relatives and his orphanage siblings, not to mention his stirring, natural beauty that couldn't be suppressed, no matter how hard he tried.<p>

His lithe body and pale ivory skin, which made most people surprised he does amazingly in sports, was complimented by a cascade of soft, blonde hair that always seemed to drift down across his ice-blue eyes. Years of being taunted had left him rather self-concious about the freakish length of his hair, but he didn't realize many people found it attractive.

He had a hard time catching up with his peers in his academics and studies, which his adoptive families always saw as a sign of weakness. In their opinion, he wasn't worth their trouble if he couldn't get good grades. Now, more than ever, Matt wished his only friend, Lance, was with him here. But Lance had left his life over a year ago and made it quite clear that he had no plans to ever see him again in the future. He pushed the painful memory from his mind.

* * *

><p>"Well, I don't think there's much more we need to go over. I'm sure you'd like to settle in and see the school for yourself," said Yao, tucking away Matt's files and standing up. The boy shook the man's offered hand and smiled to hide his thoughts.<p>

As they walked out of Yao's office, Matt saw a young boy sitting patiently on one of the carved wooden chairs in the waiting room. The boy looked too young to be a student, with wide baby blue eyes and a too big blue cap over his light blond hair that covered his left eye.

"Peter, what are you doing here?" Yao sighed, shaking his head. "Moreover, where's the President of the Student Council?"

"President and assist is busy with something else, so papa sent me here to help!" The boy said, standing up with an energetic hop.

"That boy, always up to something," Yao muttered. "Anyway, this is Peter Kirkland, Timo's adopted son," Yao explained, adding, "Well, rather, Arthur dumped the responsibility on him and Berwald," under his breath. "He'll be the one who will show you around and answer any questions you have."

The lively boy held out his hand with a cheery, "Hi, nice to meet you!" Matt tried to return the sentiment with as much enthusiasm, taking the boy's hand with a smile.

"Hello, I'm Matt. A pleasure to meet you." He knew the words sounded formal and stilted, but after years of forcefully being taught to be polite, he couldn't think of anything else to say.

"We usually have the Student Council President or at least his assistant to show new transfers around on their first day, but," Yao paused and for a moment Matt caught a look of annoyance on his expression, "I think he's busy at the moment. Anyway, I'm sure Peter will make a good enough guide and your things should be in your room by the time you arrive."

"Thank you, sir."

"Not a problem, welcome aboard." With that, the respectable headmaster went back to his office and left the boys to themselves.

* * *

><p>As soon as the door slid shut, Peter was tugging on the other boy's arm. "Come on!" he insisted, "Let's get the tour done so I can get some food!"<p>

Feeling highly uneasy with Peter's quick familiarity, Matt tried to disentangle himself, without success. "I thought the cafeteria didn't open until tomorrow when classes begin," he said, already being pulled along.

The boy shook his head and smiled up at him, oblivious to the other's discomfort, "Yes, but that means mommy will be making Salmiakki tonight!"

Matt looked a bit bewildered. "Your mommy?" "Yeah! Timo is my mommy and Berwald is daddy! But he scares mommy sometimes..." Peter smiled.

"Your mom is... Mr. Timo?" Matt asked. "Yeah, he teaches cooking and ice-hockey along with Mr. Matthew! And daddy teaches literature and computer literacy," Peter continued, slowing to a normal walk. Matt kept quiet.

* * *

><p>"Hey," he suddenly spoke up after a moment of silence, "I'm sure mommy would like to share his Salmiakki with you!" "I... I can visit the teacher's quarters?" Matt asked, disbelief obvious in his voice. "Well... not really. But mommy's fine with it as long as I invited you first!" Peter answered, bubbly as ever.<p>

Then he paused, causing Matt to nearly bump into him. "Which dorm are you staying in?" Peter asked, eying him closely.

"Uh... Dorm A, but I heard that the students here call it... Aqua or something..." Matt trailed off when he realized Peter's huge grin was now replaced by a thin smile.

"Ah, well, then I'll save some Salmiakki for you. Dorm A has its initiation party for new students and... they tend to last through the night," Peter explained, taking Matt's hand again and leading him through the halls.

Matt stayed silent; he had no idea how to respond to such a statement. So he let himself be dragged along, paying attention only when Peter pointed out the various classrooms.

* * *

><p>"If you wanted to know more you really should have Kaze onii-san take you around. He knows all kinds of interesting stories and rumours about the school," the boy informed him.<p>

"Kaze?" Matt asked quietly. He was trying to keep his mind off he fact that Peter suddenly went quiet when he talked about 'Dorm A's initiation party', so kept looking around, trying to remember the layout of the halls of the campus, which were far more larger and grander in person.

"Oh! Kaze-kun is the President of the Student Council. His real name is Lazarus but he prefers the term 'Kaze-kun' or 'Onii-san'. He's the one who should have been showing you around in the first place."

"But Mr. Yao said he was too busy."

Peter gave a disgruntled huff as they turned a corner, "Yeah, riiiiight. What he meant was that we couldn't find him!"

"What do you mean?" Matt asked, his curiosity perked.

The boy shrugged, "He wandered off somewhere, I guess. Onii-san does that."

"He doesn't sound like a very responsible representative for the student body." Even as he said it, Matt cringed at the rudeness evident in his voice.

"Oh, Lazarus knows how to handle the 'student body', alright!" Peter said with a laugh, though the other boy didn't quite get the joke. "He gets along with almost everyone, but he is quite irresponsible sometimes with his duties."

A sudden rattling noise caught the boys' attention and Peter glanced about the wide hallway.

"I ain't the only one who heard that, right?"

Matt nodded his agreement. The day had grown dark already and the large, vented ceilings, with their shiny, metallic beams began to take on a creepy, eerie quality.

The noise came again, a loud rattle followed by muffled whispers.

Suddenly, Peter sharply turned to an unmarked door on his right and forced it open.

"Leafy-chan! There you are!" he exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Well, what do you think? Review please?<p> 


End file.
